


Undyne runs errands for your birthday

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

When Undyne wakes up she looks over at you, grins a tight sleepy little grin. She set her alarm, made sure she’d be up at least an hour and a half before you usually get up. The sunlight is cool and grey and muted behind the blinds and she sits up, stretches, yawns, blinks the sleep from her eyes. She glances over at you fondly as you grumble in your sleep, clutch the covers tighter around yourself. She stretches, cracks her back, tries not to jostle you awake, and leans over and kisses you lightly on the forehead before she slides out of bed.

If you were awake you’d find it hard to take your eyes off her; you’d run your eyes from the back of her neck all the way down to her calves as she stands there rummaging through her dresser trying to decide what to wear. Her hair, still messy, streams down her back like a flow of blood and as she bends down her hips form dimples right above her curvaceous ass. If you were awake you’d probably sneak out of bed, come up behind her while she was dressing, press yourself against her, cup her breasts, kiss her neck, feel her gills frill out in pleasure. She’d rest her hands over yours, squeeze them harder – but then neither of you would get anything done.

Undyne eventually gives up, puts on yoga pants and one of your flannel shirts (she likes how it smells like you. She wears nothing under it, leaves it next to her skin), puts a light cap over her bright-red hair. Then she’s out, closing the bedroom door quietly after her, leaving one long last lingering glance on your sleeping scalp.

Undyne gets in the car, drives. First she needs to get gas, which is but the work of a moment, but it still takes a little bit of time that could be put to better use. She watches the seconds tick by on her phone as the gas pumps, slapping it back in its cradle quickly, roaring back onto the highway.

In the grocery store she takes her time; she usually likes going shopping with you better than going by herself. You go just as slow as she does so she doesn’t feel as bad for spending an hour at the supermarket. She gets eggs, milk, spices, various things. It was smart going this early, she thinks. The lines are all short.

In line at the counter the lady in front of her turns back, makes conversation. She seems not to notice Undyne’s blue skin or her fins, which makes her feel nice. She’s used to double-takes and whispers. The woman looks over Undyne’s cart, smiles at her.

“Looks like you’re making a cake,” she observes. Undyne grins.

“Good guess.”

“Who’s it for?”

“My boyfriend,” Undyne says, smiling wider. Just thinking about you gives her a funny little feeling in the pit of her stomach, one she only remembers feeling once before, when she got the letter admitting her into the Royal Guard.

“What’s he like?” the woman asks. Undyne thinks for a moment. Various adjectives flit through her mind; hot, cute, handsome, funny, smart…

“Kind,” she says. The woman smiles at her.

“That’s the best type,” she says, and Undyne can’t help but agree.

Next is the florist. “Do you have something that says…’I love you and I kind of want to grab you and kiss you all over?’” She giggles self-consciously at the raised eyebrow she receives in response.

“How about some heliotrope?” the florist asks.

“Ooh, that’s a pretty purple.”

Undyne walks out with a lighter wallet and a bouquet of heliotrope under her arm. When she gets in the car she sniffs them deeply; like apple pie, she thinks.

When she gets home she brings everything inside, quietly as she can. She peeks in the bedroom to make sure you’re still asleep but ends up sitting on the bed next to you, running a hand cautiously through your hair over and over again as she hums happily to herself.

Out in the kitchen the stupid bird clock you got as a gift from your parents last Christmas chimes and Undyne starts, looks at the time, curses quietly to herself. She darts back out to the kitchen leaving you sleeping – barely.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

What wakes you up is Undyne’s thudding triumphant tread out in the living room. You can hear her practically marching up to your door and in your grogginess you don’t understand what she’s doing until she burst through it, shouts “surprise!”

She puts a tray in front of you, and unloads an omelette and a vase with a single heliotrope onto it, then bounces down onto the bed near your knees, lays her head on you, grins up at you sideways. “Hello, chickpea,” she greets you, fins tightening back along her head.

“Hello, fishstick,” you say. “What’s the occasion?”

She scoots up, plants a long loving kiss on your ready lips.

“Happy birthday,” she tells you in a voice so warm you break out in a sweat. You eat breakfast curled up with Undyne dropping kisses onto your shoulder from her favorite little cranny next to your neck, and as she wraps her naked legs around your waist and promises laughingly to never let go, you get the idea that this may be the happiest birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for someone's birthday, iirc. In case it wasn't obvious, I mean. Not much to say about this story; I tried out a few pet names between Undyne and the reader but I didn't really like them, so they don't show up later. Another thing which got kind of laid by the wayside is the behavior of Undyne's fins - they slick back against her head when she's happy, and flare out when she's afraid or angry.


End file.
